Sayang
by TensaisBaka
Summary: Sudah dua hari. neji belum kembali juga...


Sayang

**Sayang**

'Sudah dua hari…'

Seorang kunoichi dengan model rambut yang mungkin lebih mirip panda menatap ke luar jendela kamarnya. Hujan.

'Neji masih belum pulang juga…'

Flashback…

"Jalan pagi-pagi begini memang enak ya… Setelah ini langsung pulang dan latihan bareng Neji!" Perempuan berambut panda itu terlihat sedang berjalan di antara pepohonan menikmati udara segar di pagi itu.

'Nanti jadi bilang nggak ya…? Tapi kalau ternyata dya nolak gimana…??' Batinnya sambil menundukan wajahnya ke bawah dan tetap berjalan. Rencananya hari ini Tenten mau mengatakan perasaannya kepada Neji, teman latihannya. Sebenarnya, sang weapon mistress sudah lama menyukai teammate-nya itu, namun ia masih belum berani untuk mengatakannya apalagi ia tidak tau sama sekali perempuan seperti apa yang disukai oleh Tensai Hyuuga itu.

_SYAATS..!!_

Saat itu juga mata sang kunoichi menangkap beberapa sosok bayangan yang ia kenal bergerak di antara pepohonan.

'Eh?, Neji?' Mengapa Tenten bisa tau kalau itu Neji? Karena, tiap hari neji selalu keramas pake Emeron Shiny Grow yang mengandung ekstrak lidah buaya sehingga rambut Neji yang panjang makin panjang dan terlihat berkilau jika terkena sinar matahari.

"NEJIII…!!" Otomatis, kelima shinobi itu langsung berhenti.

"Aduuh.., ada apa lagi sih ini…?? Mendokuse…" Keluh seorang shinobi termalas se-Konoha gakure.

"Tenten? Ada apa?" Shinobi pengguna Byakugan itu mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang di tujukan kepada kunoichi yang memanggil namanya.

"Sudahlah…!! Ayo cepat…, nanti Sasuke keburu jauh…!!" Cerocos seorang shinobi dengan ranbut jabrik pirang dan tanda aneh di pipinya.

"Diam kau…!! Aku kan cuma mau bertanya ada apa dan kalian mau kemana?!" Tenten membalasnya dengan ketus.

"Heii… Kalian, hentikan…!!" Lerai seorang shinobi lainnya yang berbau seperti anjing karena memang selalu bergaul dengan anjing.

"Aku lapar…" Shinobi gemuk dari klan Akimichi itu mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Yaah… Memang sih, ini misi dadakan… Si Uchiha itu… ia pergi dari konoha, ke tempat seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru itu." Jelas Neji singkat.

"Ehh?? Padahal aku kan belum sempat mengobrol dengannya…" Keluhnya sambil memasang wajah kecewa di wajahnya. Padahal ia hanya ingin tau bagaimana reaksi sang Bunke Hyuuga. Dan saat itu juga, Neji memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengumpat.

'Huh, si Uchiha SIALAAN itu!!'( Author kebetulan memang benci sama Sasuke). Dan kata-kata kutukan lainnya.

"Ohh.." Tenten pun ber-oh kecil tanda mengerti. "Lalu, kapan kau kembali? Berarti kita tidak latihan selama berapa hari?" Lanjutnya.

'Huh! Cuma Neji yang ditanya!' Batin si Kyuubi.

"Hmm.., kami masih belum tau pasti karena misi seperti apa ini saja juga belum jelas…" Jelasnya lagi.

"Begitu…, padahal ada yang ingin kukatakan.. Kalau begitu setelah misi ini saja ya!"

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan saja, daripada buang-buang waktu." Ia mengatakannya sambil melipat tangannya dengan gaya tenangnya.

"EHH?! Ti.., tidak mungkin di sini kan…!!" Tenten pun memprotes sambil menyembunyikan blushing-nya.

"Heii, ayo cepat, waktu kita sempit!!" Belum sempat neji menjawab sang Chuunin-baru-jadi kembali berbicara dengan gaya malasnya yang seperti biasa.

"Ya sudahlah, semoga berhasil ya! Ganbatte!!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi kelima shinobi itu langsung melesat dari pandangan Tenten.

End of Flashback…

Memang rasanya aneh kalau baru dua hari sudah khawatir, karena dua hari itu waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk melaksanakan misi darurat seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja ia gelisah.

Ketika tersadar, ternyata hujan telah berhenti. Kunoichi itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya, berharap bisa melihat pelangi… _Berharap Neji telah kembali…_

_Clak, Clak!!_

Seorang kunoichi lainnya terlihat berlari dengan tergesa-gesa melewati genangan-genangan air yang ada di sekitarnya menuju ke kantor Hokage-sama dan kebetulan melewati rumah Tenten.

'Ah.., itu kan si jidat le.. ups! Bukan! Sakura…'

"Sakura?! Ada apa?" Tanya Tenten penuh harap-harap cemas.

"Akh, Tenten-san! Tadi aku dapat panggilan dari Tsunade-sama! Sepertiinya berhubungan dengan pengejaran Sasuke!!" Jawabnya sambil terengah-engah.

'Sasuke.. Berarti ada hubungannya dengan Neji juga!'( Saat ini yang ada di otak Tenten cuma Neji).

"A..apa aku boleh ikut juga?"

"Boleh saja! Kebetulan aku juga diperintahkan untuk membawa beberapa Genin yang tersisa!"

Ketika sampai, di ruangan Tsunade-sama sudah ada Ino, Hinata dan beberapa orang ninja medis.

"Baiklah, tugas kalian adalah mencari dan merawat shinobi-shinobi yang kukirim untuk mengejar Sasuke!! Mereka adalah; Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hyuuga Neji." Tsunade mulai memberi komando.

"Lakukan pengejaran ke arah Otogakure" Ia melanjutkan.

"Sekarang!!"

Sesuai dengan komando sang Hokage, ninja-ninja itu langsung melesat pergi.

Di tengah hutan, cukup jauh dari Konohagakure

"Hinata! Bagaimana?" Kunoichi dari klan Yamanaka mulai merasa cemas karena sejak tadi mereka belum menemukan satu orang pun.

"A.. ada, Akimichi Chouji… Dan..,dan.. Neji-niisan!" Sang pewaris Souke Hyuuga mulai angkat bicara karena sejak tadi ia diam,mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan Byakugannya.

Mendengar nama Neji, Tenten langsung melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sang Heiress.

"Dimana?!"

_STAAKK!!_

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan Chouji yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Melihat keadaan shinobi yang hobi makan keripik kentang itu, para ninja medis langsung bertindak. Sementara itu, Tenten…

"Hinata?!" Sang Weapon Mistress kembali menagih jawaban yang ia minta kepada anak pertama ketua klan Hyuuga sekarang.

"Ngg…, di, di arah barat laut sebelah timur. Lukanya cukup parah, banyak terdapat pendarahan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ke sana!" Dengan tergesa-gesa Tenten mengambil beberapa gullungan perban."Tenten-san, nanti kami akan kirimkan beberapa ninja medis ke sana!" Ninja medis berambut pink itu menghampiri Tenten.

Tenten hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat.

_STAAK!!_

Tenten menapakan kakinya di tengah-tengah lautan darah yang tak lain adalah darah Neji ketika bertarung dengan Kidoumaru. Tenten mengmati darah yang ada di dekat kakinya dan melihat genangan-genangan darah lainnya di depannya. Sebenarnya, ia tak begitu mengerti petunjuk yang di berikan Hinata tadi, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak darah itu.

Selama mengikuti darah-darah itu ia banyak menemukan banyak senjata asing yang bentuknya seperti kunai dan anak panah, dan tak lama kemudian ia mulai dapat mencium bau Neji. Berikut pertanyaannya; Mengapa Tenten sampai bisa tau bau Neji padahal penciumannya tak setajam Kiba? Tentu saja karena Tenten adalah _stalker_ setia Neji yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan ia sampai tau bahwa merek deodorant yang di pakai oleh Neji adalah Rexona for Men.

'Neji.., tunggu aku!!'

Setelah itu barulah sang kunoichi menemukan sesosok Hyuuga Jenius tengah terkulai lemah tak berdaya dengan sehelai bulu burung di tangan kanannya.

"Neji!!" Reflek ia langsung berlari ke arah laki-laki yang sudah lama di sukainya itu.

Menyadari bahwa Neji mengalami banyak pendarahan seperti yang di katakan Hinata, Tenten langsung meraih perban yang tadi ia bawa. Ia berniat menghentikan pendarahan Neji untuk sementara, karena itu ia mencoba membuka baju Neji dengan perlahan tapi pasti.-Blushing-.

'Gilee…, ni cowok badannya menggoda iman banget sich..!!' Pikirnya, karena tadi ia juga sempat berperang dengan inner nya sendiri lantaran takut imannya goyah( Weqs?!). Tetap saja ia tak bisa berhenti merasa ketakutan dan khawatir melihat begitu banyak darah sang Bunke Hyuuga yang telah keluar. Ia pun mencoba membalut perban itu sebisanya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat pelajaran medis sewaktu di akademi dulu.

Sesekali Tenten mencoba merasakan detak jantung Neji.'Sudah mulai melemah…'

Tenten menidurkan neji di pangkuannya dengan lembut."Neji…, Neji…?"

Selama menunggu tim medis kadang ia mencoba membangunkan Neji. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menghapus pikiran di benaknya. Pikiran jika Neji tak akan bangun lagi… Namun, tetap saja entah kenapa di dalam otaknya malah berkali-kali terbayang ketika ternyata Neji tak membuka matanya lagi, ketika ia tak bisa melihat wajah tenangnya lagi, dan ketika ia tak bisa mendengar kata-kata dinginnya lagi… Dan pada akhirnya ia tak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang telah menggenang di mata coklatnya sejak tadi.

Dan pada akhinya semuanya tertumpahkan.

Setitik air mata turun dan mendarat di wajah neji. Dan kenyataan pun berkata lain.

Perlahan Neji membuka matanya, namun pandangannya masih buram.

'Apa…? Siapa…?'

Sekilas ia melihat sesosok kunoichi yang ia kenal.

'Tenten ada apa? Kenapa dia ada disini…? Kenapa dia menangis? Apa karena aku? Apa aku begitu berharga untuknya?...' Neji terus bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri tanpa bisa langsung menanyakannya kepada Tenten.

Tiba-tiba saat itu juga sang Tensai Hyuuga merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat pada luka-lukanya.

"AARRGH!!"

"Neji?! A.., ada apa?" Tenten yang menyadari bahwa Neji sudah sadar dan tengah mengerang keskitan langsung menghapus air matanya. Sementara itu Neji masih mengerang sambil memegangi luka di perutnya dan meronta-ronta.

"Neji..! bertahanlah sedikit lagi!!" Sang weapon mistress mencoba menenangkan laki-laki itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dan pada akhirnya Neji kembali tenang dan jatuh pingsan…

"Ketemu!! Hyuuga Neji!!". Salah seorang dari pasukan ninja medis memberikan komando untuk berhenti, dan saat itu juga Tenten telah selesai membalut luka Neji.

"Akh… Akhirnya kalian datang juga!!" Tenten menarik nafas lega.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya ninja medis yang sama yang kelihatannya adalah ketua dari pasukan itu.

"Dia mengalami banyak pendarahan. Tadi aku sudah mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya untuk sementara. Sekarang lebih baik cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!" Tenten menjawabnya tanpa banyak basa-basi.

Dan dengan sigap para ninja medis itu membawa Neji kembali ke desa.

'Neji…, bertahanlah…'

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan rumah sakit, disana sudah ada Shizune dengan ninja medis lainnya. "Akimichi Chouji sedang di tangani oleh Tsunade-sama, anak ini biar aku yang tangani!!" Ia berseru kepada pasukan ninja medis yang membawa Neji sejak tadi.

Tenten mencoba memberitaukan apa yang terjadi tadi."A…, anu, tadi Neji sempat meronta sepertinya pendarahan pada perutnya sudah sangat parah…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian, cepat bawa anak ini ke ruang operasi!!" Shizune kembali memberikan komando. Selanjutnya ia berlari mengikuti para ninja medis yang membawa Neji.

"Ma..,maaf, apa aku bisa menunggu sampai operasinya selesai?" Otomatis pertanyaan kunoichi itu menghentikan Shizune. Tenten memandangnya penuh harap.

"Sepertinya akan berlangsung lama, lebih baik kau pulang saja." Sesaat ninja medis yang ada di bawah Tsunade itu memandang Tenten dan tersenyum kecil lalu ia menyodorkan pelindung kepala Neji yang sudah berlumuran darah sehingga lambang konoha-nya tak begitu jelas kepada permpuan yang menundukan kepala didepannya itu.

"Bisakah kau membersihkan ini dan memperbaikinya untuk teman lelakimu itu?"

"Akh…, i.., iya, baiklah!" Ia pun meraih benda itu dari tangan Shizune. Perempuan berambut hitam itu memberikan senyum singkat kepada Tenten dan kemudian pergi.

Di apartemen Tenten…

Sang pemilik apartemen sederhana itu melangkah masuk dengan gontai. Langsung menuju dapur yang ukurannya tak begitu besar tapi cukup untuk ukurannya. Ia langsung menuju tempat dimana ia biasa mencuci piring dan mulai membersihkan lambang konoha pada ikat kepala yang dititipkan Shizune padanya tadi. Ia mengusap benda itu dengan lembut.

'Neji…, apa dia baik-baik saja ya?...'

Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai memasuki pikirannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha mengubah pikiran-pikiran negatif itu menjadi pikiran yang positif.

"Haha.., apa sih yang kupikirkan, Neji itu seorang Hyuuga! Shinobi yang kuat, tidak mungkin mati begitu saja kan!" Lagi-lagi Tenten berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan cara berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"…" Ia terdiam. Lagi. Walaupun begitu ia tetap tak bisa membuang pikiran negatif itu.

Ia melangkah lagi, kali ini ke kamarnya ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya sambil mencoba mengusir rasa gelisah di dalam hatinya.

Pagi yang cerah. Orang-orang kelihatan sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Tenten membuka lemarinya, diraihnya baju atasan biru dengan gaya china dan celana selutut coklat. Di depan kaca ia kembali menata rambutnya dengan gaya cepol dua seperti biasa. Tadi ia sudah menerima telepon dari rumah sakit, katanya, operasi Neji sukses. Ia senang bukan main. Karena itu dia juga langsung mengabari Hinata tentang berita itu. Gadis pemalu itu hanya menjawab dengan, "Be.., benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus segera memberi tahu Otou-sama." Entah karena memang ia terlalu pemalu atau ia tak begitu perduli tentang Neji.

Tenten mulai menelusuri jalan menuju rumah sakit. Pagi itu begitu cerah. Gadis yang baru berumur empat belas tahun itu sempat mampir ke toko bunga Yamanaka. Ia memilih bunga berwarna lavender. Sekilas, warnanya terlihat dingin namun sebenarnya lembut. 'Hihi, seperti Neji…' Batinnya.

Di rumah sakit Konoha…

"Ngg.., Hyuuga Neji ya?" Perawat itu mulai membuka-buka bukunya dengan seksama. Didepannya terlihat si rambut panda memperhatikan perawat itu.

"Akh.., ini dia! Dia ada di kamar nomor 38 di lorong B." Perawat itu kembali menatap sang kunoichi sambil tersenyum, ia pun membalasnya dengan senyum lagi dan anggukan.

"Terima kasih!" Gadis itu langsung bergegas ke kamar yang di tujunya.

'Fuuh… Tarik nafas…'

_GREEK…_

Pintu kamar pun terbuka, dan pemandangan yang ia lihat adalah Shizune dengan beberapa ninja medis lainnya kelihatan baru selesai memeriksa Neji.

Mereka tengah membereskan peralatan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ah, Tenten-chan mau menjenguk ya? Sayang sekali, Neji masih tidur, mungkin kelelahan karena operasi kemarin." Shizune tersenyum lembut.

"Ti…, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku Cuma mau menaruh bunga ini!" Tenten membalas senyumannya.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu ya!" Wanita lembut itu melangkah keluar dari kamar di ikuti oleh anak buahnya.

Tenten pun mendekati tempat tidur di mana Neji berbaring. Rambut laki-laki itu tergerai begitu saja, di dahinya terlilit perban yang menutupi lambang "Juuin"-nya. Ia hanya memakai kaos tipis berwarna putih sehingga perban-perban yang menutup luka-lukanya sedikit terlihat. Tenten memasukan bunga yang ia bawa dengan perlahan ke dalam vas bunga yang sudah tersedia. Lalu ia duduk di bangku yang tepat berada di samping tempat tidur Neji. Mengamati wajah Neji yang sedang tidur.-Blushing-.

'Lutunah…' Itulah pikiran pertama yang muncul di benaknya.

'Ikh…, imut banget sich…!! Mana tahan…!!' Tenten mulai histeris sendiri di dalam hati. Ketika Tenten sedang enak-enak berkhayal, tiba-tiba rasa mengantuk yang amat sangat besar menyerang dirinya mungkin karena malamnya dia memang tidak tidur lantaran mikirin Neji, alhasil, ia pun tertidur dengan sukses dengan tangan yang terlipat sebagai bantal di pinggir tempat tidur Neji, tepatnya di dekat kepala Neji.

Beberap saat setelah Tenten tertidur, Neji malah terbangun karena mendengar suara dengkuran. Ia pun bangkit ke dalam posisi duduk dan akhirnya menyadari siapa yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

'Tenten? Sedang apa dia disini? Bukannya seharusnya dia berlatih dengan Gai sensei dan Lee?' Otak jenius Neji mulai berpikir dengan keras.

'Hmm, mungkin dia bermaksud menjengukku. Apa aku tidur terlalu lama? Baiklah, ku bangunkan saja dia!' Neji bermaksud membangunkannya tapi…, sesuatu menghentikannya. Di kamar itu hanya ada dia dan gadis sepantarannya yang tertidur.

"…" -Blushing-

'ARRGH!! Tidak Neji!! Jauhkan pikiran kotor dan cepat bangunkan anak ini!!' Neji mulai berbicara kepada inner-nya sendiri. Sepertinya otak jenius Neji sudah sedikit di cemari oleh Naruto.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Neji kembali melanjutkan urusannya dengan Tenten.

"Woi, Tenten!!" Tidak berhasil.

"TENTEN!!" Masih belum.

"TENTEN….!!" Belum berhasil juga, padahal suara Neji sudah seperti suara klakson di jalan raya.

"PANDAAA!!" Suara Neji sampai menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah sakit, dan alhasil semua pasien yang ada langsung kejang-kejang. Tapi.., maaf anda belum beruntung…

Neji pun mulai frustasi. Akhinya ia pun menggunakan cara terakhir yang biasanya berhasil jika di pakai untuk membangunkan Lee.

"Sayank…, bangun donk.." _JDAAK!!_ Kepala Tenten langsung menghantam dagu Neji.

"Ji, tadi siapa yang bilang sayang-sayang?" Tenten bertanya dengan penuh harap, sambil tengok kanan-kiri memastikan tidak ada orang lain selain Neji.

"Setan kali!!" Neji membalasnya dengan ketus + dingin denga tangannya memegang dagunya yang dihantam oleh Tenten.

"Cih!!" -Cemberut-

"Sudahlah! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ya menjengukmu!! Memangnya kau tidak mau di jenguk?!" Masih cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut, bisa-bisa kau tambah jelek." Neji membalas dengan tenang. Dan sebelum Tenten sempat protes, laki-laki dingin itu kembali melanjutkan, " Lalu apa?".

"Eh? Apanya?"

"Yang mau kau katakan. Masa' sudah lupa?"

"EH?! I.., itu…" -Blushing-.

" Waktu itu kan kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Makanya sekarang cepat katakan!" Kata-kata Neji membuat jantung Tenten berdebar tak keruan, Neji juga. Kenapa? Karena sebenarnya Neji sudah memperkirakan apa yang mau Tenten katakan, Kalau salah malu-maluin kan?

"I.., itu.., tidak begitu penting kok.." Tenten menundukan kepalanya. Tapi Neji menatap matanya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi setelah ini aku langsung pulang ya..?" Neji hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"A.., aku se, sejak dulu selalu…" Tatapan Neji malah semakin dalam.

"Menyukaimu…" Dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil, hampir berbisik, dan ternyata… BINGGO!! Tebakan Neji benar!! Tapi Neji malah ikut-ikutan blushing.

Sementara itu sang kunoichi sedang bersusah payah menahan cairan asin yang meleleh dari matanya. Tenten, seorang gadis yang tomboy dan amat susah untuk merasakan yang namanya menyukai seseorang. Sekalinya sudah merasakan cinta pertama ia takkan pernah bisa melupakannya, contohnya sekarang, dadanya terasa amat sangat sesak seperti di tusuk oleh ribuan kunai yang di asahnya sendiri sehingga menjadi amat tajam seperti perasaannya untuk Neji yang selalu di jaganya sampai saat ini. Sekarang ia menyesal sudah menyukai seorang Hyuuga Neji, seorang Hyuuga jenius. Kebetulan saja ia bisa dekat dengannya karena mereka ditempatkan pada tim yang sama dan karena Neji memilihnya sebagai partner berlatihnya. Semuanya hanya kebetulan.

Dan pada saat itu juga Tenten langsung berbalik.

"Sudah ya, aku pulang!! Yang tadi bukan apa-apa kok, tidak perlu di tanggapi kali ini cairan asin itu benar-benar keluar dan mengelus pipinya.

'Aku menyesal sudah menyukai mu…'

Belum sempat Tenten melang kah, Neji sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku belum memberikan jawaban."

"Tidak perlu!"

"Aku…" Detik selanjutnya Tenten langsung menarik lengannya dan menutup kedua telinganya.

"Neji…, tolong.., sudah cukup… jangan sakiti aku lebih dari ini…" Neji bisa melihat pundaknya yang bergetar dan air matanya yang menetes jatuh, karena itu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara.

Dan tanpa di duga, tanpa bangkit dari tempat tidur, Neji malah menarik Tenten ke pelukannya. Otomatis Tenten kaget, selain ia tak punya tenaga ia juga tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu. Ia bisa mencium bau Neji dengan sangat jelas, bau yang ia sukai. Sementara itu, Neji mengelus rambut coklat Tenten dengan lembut.

"Ne.., neji…??"

"Kalau ini jawabannya, apa menurutmu aku masih menyakitimu?"

"Jangan lepaskan aku…" Itulah jawaban Tenten.

"Tapi aku pegal.., dan lagi aku juga lapar…" Benar juga.., sejak pagi ia belum makan.

"Ikh! Kau ini tidak romantis sama sekali!!" Tenten langsung melepaskan diri.

"Sudahlah!! Aku mau pulang!!"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan ya, say" Mendengar ucapan Neji, Tenten langsung berbalik.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyanya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sayang. Kenapa lagi? Tidak boleh? Perlu ku ganti jadi honey atau darling?" Neji mengeluarkan senyum licik nya.

Tenten membalasnya dengan senyum licik lainnya.

"Tidak perlu kok yank"

OWARI


End file.
